


The Glasses Situation

by writergirl3005



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: Diana discovers that Steve wears glasses.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	The Glasses Situation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: After a couple of comments by readers, I would like to say that this fic was inspired by a pic I saw of Chris Pine in glasses.

Diana sighed as she closed the door to the apartment behind her. It had been one of those days at work where everything seemed to go wrong. She was glad that it was Friday. She had nothing on her schedule for the weekend, and she was going to spend every single moment of it with Steve.

The light was still on in the bedroom, so it meant that he was still awake.

"Steve, I'm home," she called out.

Steve walked out of the bedroom, dressed in his pyjamas. "Hi Diana," he said, greeting her with a kiss. "There's some leftovers in the kitchen, I can reheat them if you want?"

She scowled at him. "I may not be an expert in the kitchen Steve, but I am competent enough to reheat food. I won't damage your kitchen, so don't worry too much about it."

Steve still looked sceptical but was willing to let her do this. "Do you want me to stay here with you or-"

"No, it's fine," said Diana. Even though it had been months since Steve was returned to her, she was still scared that he would disappear if she took her eyes off him for even a moment. She needed to get over that fear and the only way to do it was to actually let Steve out of her sight.

He smiled at her and kissed her again. "I'll be waiting in the bedroom. Take your time, there's no rush. You need to eat to keep your strength up."

They spend a few blissful minutes kissing before Steve went back to the bedroom.

Diana took some time in savouring her dinner. Steve had made her all her favourite foods. It was the perfect dinner after the day she had. She hadn't complained to Steve much, but he had read between the lines and made things a little better for her.

She made her way to the bedroom after putting the dishes away, only to stop short in the doorway.

Steve looked up at her with a smile on his face. His eyes sparkled behind his black-rimmed glasses. "Did you enjoy your dinner?" he asked. He marked his spot in the book and set it on the side table.

When Diana didn't answer, his gaze morphed into one of concern. "Diana?" he asked.

"I didn't realise that you wore glasses," she said in a strangled voice.

"Normally I don't," he said. "I usually wear contacts, but I ran out yesterday and didn't have time to pick up more. I'll do it over the weekend." He made a moved to take them off.

"Don't!" Diana shouted. "Keep them on!"

Steve nearly jumped out of his skin. "Diana, what's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

Oh Hera, how could someone as smart as Steve be so oblivious? Did he not realise the effect the sight of him in glasses had on her? And add the bewildered look he was giving her and the adorable way his nose had scrunched up-

Well, it made her want to rip his clothes off with her teeth.

Unable to take it anymore, she tackled Steve onto the bed and roughly kissed him.

"Not that I mind this," he said, between gasps of pleasure once Diana moved to press kisses to his collarbone. "But what brought this on?"

Diana just smirked as she ripped his shirt open. "Never mind that," she said, running her fingers along the planes of his chest. "I've had a hard day- no a hard week, and I'm going to enjoy this time with my boyfriend." She kissed him again, silencing him.

Maybe she'll tell Steve about his glasses later.

Maybe.


End file.
